A socket wrench or a screwdriver tool contains at least one socket or bit stored in a conventional tool box.
The conventional tool box has a locking switch for locking the tool box, but when it falls on the ground or collide objects, the at least one socket or bit falls out of the tool box, and the tool box is broken easily and cannot be locked by the locking switch securely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.